How to Scare a Mentor
by written1by1
Summary: The mentors are up to the most terrifying part of their lives, and the team isn't going to make it easy on them.


"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Barry asked nervously. The speedster had just gotten home from work when he was bombarded by his teenage sidekick.

"Duh, you've only been telling me how to forever, let's go right now!" Wally has obviously had sugar a few seconds ago.

"How about I eat a little something first to let you get off the sugar rush and then we do it." Barry suggested and before his nephew could answer dashed into the kitchen.

Wally pouted the whole time Barry was eating but instantly cheered up when he finished. "Can we go now?" He pleaded.

"Do you remember everything I told you?" Barry stalled, he may be a superhero but that doesn't mean he was ready for this.

"Yes!" Wally screamed in a duh-ish manner.

"You're sure you want to do this." The blonde said, already sweating.

"Stop stalling! Let's go!"The teen zipped behind his uncle, shoving him towards the door.

"You're forgetting something we kinda need." Barry laughed, accepting his fate.

"I am?" Wally stopped pushing and cocked his head in confusion.

"Those little things on a ring that jingle." Barry hinted.

"Oh… opps." Wally dashed away to get the keys. "Now we're ready!"

Wally was in the car before Barry stopped laughing at him, honking the horn within a second of waiting. Barry dragged his feet to the car, delaying the experience for as long as he could. Unfortunately for the elder speedster, he could only delay for so long and soon he found himself sitting in the passenger seat and buckled in.

Wally immediately went to pull onto the road, but the car didn't move. "You have to turn the car on first." Barry sighed. Wally fixed his mistake and soon they were peeling down the road.

"Slow down!" Barry screamed, grabbing onto the dashboard.

"Why?" The red head whined while obeying his mentor's orders.

"Because you were going almost a hundred miles over the speed limit!" Barry screamed.

"Really, it hardly felt like I was going that fast." Wally commented, looking over at his uncle. The car was swerving wildly across the road.

"It's exactly like everything else that we've been working on, you need to slow down to what you feel is unbearably slow in order to be going normal speed." The blonde explained.

"That's so boring though." Wally complained.

"Watch out for the cat!" Barry suddenly exclaimed.

"What cat?" Wally asked, finally looking back at the road. Not seeing a cat he looked back at his uncle, "Uncle B, is that a cat on your lap?"

Barry did have a large orange cat sitting on his legs he looked up from petting it to say, "I couldn't let you run it over."

"Sorry. So am I doing this right?" Wally asked.

"No, keep your eyes on the road and make sure to stay within the speed limit." Barry ordered.

"Alright, Cat-man." Wally joked. He began to drive a lot better, until his favorite song came on the radio. Wally focused more on the song than the road, so Barry leaned over to turn it off. "Hey!"

"No distractions until you get better." He shrugged.

"No fair. Hey can we go on the highway?" Wally asked, already going to turn onto it.

"No! Wallace West, I swear if you don't get off of this right now you will never drive again!" Barry yelled, petrified to have his protégé driving on the highway during rush hour.

"Okay okay, chill Uncle B. I'm just teasing." Wally turned off the busy road.

"Watch out for that car, it's going to cut in front of you!" Barry told him.

"What car?" Wally swerved around wildly trying to avoid the oncoming car. "Oh, that one."

"That was totally his fault, don't worry about it." Barry was still petting the cat comfortably.

Wally came up to a stale yellow light, but instead of slowing down like a normal person he sped up while chanting, "I can make it!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Barry screamed as they barely missed a car turning at the light. Unfortunately, that car happened to be a cop car.

"Oh my god, what do I do, what do I do?" Wally started freaking out once the lights started flashing.

"Pull over and put the car in park." Barry instructed and finally for the first time that day Wally listened.

"What if he arrests me? Oh my god, he's going to! I better run away from here fast, I don't want him to arrest me!" Wally screamed to Barry.

"You better not run away from here, you'd compromise our identities, now calm down." Barry ordered.

"Hello young man, can I see your license and registration?" The police man asked, sticking his hands down his tight pockets, the man could've used to get a new uniform.

"Um, Uncle B what's a registration?" Wally looked to his mentor for help.

"Sorry about him, this is his first time driving." Barry told the cop conversationally while getting the required papers from the glove compartment.

"You do realize that you just ran a red light and cut off a car that had the right of way." The cop raised his eyebrows as he looked to the young driver.

"Sorry sir, I thought I could make it." Wally mumbled.

"Well, next time listen to your Uncle more and stop if a light turns yellow." The cop ordered before returning to his car.

"You got off easy, Wally. Let's not push our luck and head home." Barry suggested.

"Okay Uncle B." Wally put the car in drive and slowly went back to the house.

"Let's not do that again for a while." The older speedster said wearily getting out of the car.

"Uh, Uncle B? Why don't you put down that cat?" Wally motioned to the docile cat in his Uncle's arms.

"Oh yeah, you're free little buddy." Barry set the cat down to do as it pleased.

"So, can we go out again tomorrow?"


End file.
